1. Field
The invention relates to an auto focus (AF) adjusting method, an AF adjusting apparatus, and a digital photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital photographing apparatuses, such as cameras and camcorders, as well as smartphones and other devices that include a digital imaging module, to capture a clear still image or a clear moving picture, it is important to correctly focus on a subject. There is a contrast auto focus (AF) method and a phase difference AF method as for automatically performing focus adjustment.
The contrast AF method is a method of acquiring contrast values with respect to image signals generated from an image pickup sensor while performing photographing by changing a position of a focus lens, and driving the focus lens to a focus lens position of a peak contrast value. However, because it takes time to detect a peak position, that is a focal position in the contrast AF method, it is not easy to focus when a moving subject is photographed.